


Searching

by StupidPoetry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: what do you do with a feeling that has no name, or rather the one you refuse to give it to? it’s a gentle creature, and his hands are bandaged for a good reason; once he names it, it’ll stay, and he can’t take care of it without giving it burns along the way.





	Searching

what do you do with a feeling that has no name, or rather the one you refuse to give it to? it’s a gentle creature, and his hands are bandaged for a good reason; once he names it, it’ll stay, and he can’t take care of it without giving it burns along the way. the one who brought this feeling to him might be fireproof, but it isn’t. what do you do with that warmth in your chest that shouldn’t built a home there, amongst rubble and ashes of your old life, but does so anyway like a rebel it is, something that reminds you of simpler days and the time you could hope freely? with that longing for something more, for something bigger and better than anything that’s happened before? how do you convince yourself that you can dare to?  
he knows no book in the world can give him the answers, so he lies on the grass and looks at the night sky and the Moon, hoping for the first time in years that maybe, maybe she’ll guide him to the right path to figuring it out.

**Author's Note:**

> was written for lovely @nottmygoblindaughter on tumblr!


End file.
